Interludio
by MsHayes
Summary: Rick y Lisa tienen una pelea...¿podrá haber paz entre ellos? Gracias por leer y recuerden dejar un review please!


_Disclaimer: ROBOTECH © Harmony Gold U.S.A., Inc. y sus personajes no son de mi autoría. Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

"**Interludio"**

"¡Lisa espera!" – dijo tomándola del brazo con fuerza para detener su andar.

Ella se volvió y Rick tragó con dificultad. Nunca había visto tal enojo. El piloto estaba seguro de que si ella pudiera pulverizarlo con la mirada ya lo habría hecho.

"No me vuelvas a tocar" – dijo ella soltándose – "y ni se te ocurra hablarme."

"Lisa nunca quise…"

"¿Qué te descubriera?" – interrumpió ella.

"¡Claro que no!"

"¡Ajá!"

"¡No¡Espera¡Eso no es lo que quise decir!" – se agitó Rick rascándose la cabeza.

"No me importa lo que quieras decir" – dijo ella haciendo señas a un taxi para que se detuviera – "lo que importa es que no me interesa escucharte. Adiós."

Rick la observó subirse al vehículo de alquiler y aunque estuvo tentado a subirse tras ella prefirió quedarse en la acera. Lisa no era de la que iba a entender razones cuando estaba tan disgustada. El soldado se sentó en el bordillo de la acera y enterró la cara entre sus manos.

"_Rick Hunter eres un perfecto idiota" – _se recriminó.

Lisa lloraba en silencio dentro del taxi. Habría dado cualquier cosa porque él la persiguiera…por que no la dejara partir.

* * *

Lisa miró el reloj. Eran las cinco de la mañana y había pasado toda la noche en vela. ¡_Otra vez_¡Y ya eran más de dos semanas! Apartando las sábanas, se puso en pie y se dirigió al baño.

"_¡No le volveré a hablar nunca más en mi vida!" _– se prometió ella mientras el agua tibia caía sobre su cabeza.

Ataviada en su uniforme, Lisa se dirigió hacia la cocina donde la cafetera automática tenía lista su acostumbrada taza. Ni bien había tomado el primer sorbo cuando se percató que la puerta de su casa se abría para dar paso a Rick.

"¿Cómo te atreves a entrar a mi casa?" – preguntó ella saliendo de su estupor.

"Tú me diste la llave" – le recordó él.

"Sólo para emergencias y…"

"Esta es una emergencia" – dijo interrumpiéndola – "Te aseguraste de que nuestros turnos no coincidieran y encima me recomendaste para esa misión al espacio."

"Eras el mejor."

"Lo sé."

"Arrogante como siempre¿eh Hunter?"

"Sólo apoyo lo que dijiste" – dijo sonriendo de medio lado – "¿Me vas a escuchar?"

"No, tengo que ir a la base."

"Entonces te llevaré."

"Dije que no y ahora entrégame mis llaves."

Ella se acercó a Rick para arrebatárselas de las manos pero él la esquivó. Lisa sintió un cosquilleó al percibir el aroma del soldado. Olía a jabón y a loción de afeitar. Olían tan bien como siempre. Ella podía sentir su coraza derritiéndose bajo la mirada azul del comandante.

"Quédatelas si quieres" – dijo ella apartándose – "haré que cambien la cerradura."

"Lisa, tenemos que hablar" – dijo asiéndola por la mano.

"No me toques, Rick."

"No me esquives, Lisa" – dijo tomándola por los hombros – "Perdóname por lo que hice. Me comporté como un tonto."

"Lo hiciste."

"Lo siento, Lisa."

"Yo también lo siento, Rick…siento no poder creerte."

"¿Por qué no puedes creerme?"

"Porque en cada oportunidad que tienes corres a los brazos de Miss Macross."

Ella se apartó de él.

"Ahórrate tus disculpas. Me voy a la base, Rick y por favor no insistas más."

"Lisa…"

"Capitana Hayes, comandante. Guarde su lugar."

Si había algo que Rick detestaba era que ella lo llamara por su rango.

"No me hables como si fuera uno de tus subordinados."

"Es lo que eres…_comandante_" – se burló ella – "Ahora retírese."

El gesto despreciativo de Lisa hizo que la sangre de Rick hirviera y sin delicadeza la rodeó con los brazos.

"Soy tu hombre, Lisa" – le recordó mirándola a los ojos.

"Hay mejores hombres que tú, Rick…y yo ya no soy tu mujer. Hay otros mejores que tú."

El rostro disgustado de Rick le confirmó a Lisa que lo que acababa de decir no eran precisamente las más inteligentes de su vida. Nunca había visto tanto enojo en los ojos azules del hombre y se dijo que debía correr. Dio media vuelta para hacerlo pero él la estrechó entre sus brazos.

"Ya veremos, Lisa…"

Rick apenas masculló las palabras pero ella sintió temor. No de que él la lastimara sino que le demostrara que ella estaba mintiendo.

¿Tal vez se daba cuenta de que ella se estremecía entre sus brazos?

"Suéltame" – pidió dando un paso hacia atrás.

"No" – dijo mirándola a los ojos.

"Rick, entiende que ya no me interesa estar contigo."

"Basta, Lisa. No nos hagas esto. Sabes que eres la única que me interesa."

"Que manera tan curiosa tienes de demostrarlo."

"Si no entiendes con palabras…"

Los labios de Rick cayeron súbitamente sobre los de ella mientras la arrinconaba contra la pared. Ella abrió los ojos como dos platos y empezó a golpearlo en el pecho con los puños pero él logró inmovilizarla.

"Basta Lisa…" – musitó antes de mordisquear los labios femeninos.

Rick oprimió su cuerpo contra el de ella, inmovilizándola, y dejó que sus manos vagaran por el cuerpo femenino. Ella sintió que la respiración le empezaba a faltar y apartó su rostro para ocultarlo en el hombro del soldado.

"Detente…por favor…" – pidió ella a punto de llorar – "ya no te quiero."

"Mientes" – susurró a su oído mientras su mano se deslizaba por su espalda - "Te conozco¿recuerdas?"

¡Oh sí! Lisa lo recordaba y con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, lo empujó mientras corría hacia la habitación para encerrarse.

"¡Espera!" – llamó él.

Logró alcanzarla antes de que cerrara la puerta y la alzó en brazos.

"Rick…por favor…no puedo…"

"Puedes…porque me amas" – dijo depositándola sobre la cama – "Y yo te amo a ti."

El piloto la cubrió con su cuerpo y buscó su mirada.

"Te amo, Lisa. Te amo con todo mi ser y he sido un estúpido al no decírtelo antes."

"Pero Minmei…"

"Minmei es sólo una amiga. Es a ti a quien amo. Es a ti a quien necesito¿entiendes?"

Él volvió a besarla apasionadamente y ella decidió creerle. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y dejó que sus manos se perdieran entre la oscura cabellera del hombre que tanto amaba.

* * *

Ella se acurrucó contra su pecho mientras Rick acariciaba su cabellera.

"Lisa¿me amas?"

La pregunta hizo que ella levantara su mirada hacia él.

"¿Lo dudas, Rick?"

"Es que nunca me lo has dicho" – explicó él – "Además, si consideramos el hecho de que te encanta mandarme lejos para evitar verme o escucharme…"

Rick observó el rubor teñir las mejillas de Lisa.

"Eso se llama abuso de autoridad" – increpó él.

"Lo siento. Es que estaba tan enojada".

"Y no sabes de lo que te perdiste…" – añadió misteriosamente el piloto.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Hace dos semanas que te tengo un regalo."

Rick se puso de pie para buscar algo dentro de su pantalón.

"Después de que me dejaste en la acera tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, Lisa y llegué a la conclusión de que era un idiota y de que si no mejoraba me ibas a dejar."

El hombre abrió la mano para mostrarle un estuche de terciopelo.

"Así que decidí asegurarme de que ibas a ser mía por siempre. ¿Te casarías conmigo, Lisa?"

La mujer apenas pudo hablar y sólo atinó a asentir. Rick deslizó la sortija en su dedo antes de rodearla con los brazos.

"¿Eres feliz?"

"Demasiado" – dijo ella recostándose en su pecho.

"Y te habría hecho feliz mucho antes si no me hubieras enviado al espacio."

"¡Lo siento¡Lo siento!" – dijo ella apenada – "prometo no volver a hacerlo."

"O si lo haces, espero que vengas conmigo. ¡Te extraño demasiado!"

Lisa sonrió cuando Rick volvió a abrazarla con fuerza para cubrirla de besos.

* * *

Lisa se levantó asustada y despertó a Rick con su grito.

"¿Qué te sucede, amor?" – preguntó adormilado.

"¡Mira la hora!" - exclamó mirando el reloj junto a su cama – "¡Estoy retrasada!"

"Hace horas que estás atrasada" – dijo Rick sentándose sobre el colchón – "¿No ibas al trabajo cuando llegué?"

"Sí…pero no era mi turno" – dijo bajando la mirada – "Sólo iba a refugiarme."

"Ya no tienes que hacerlo" – comentó Rick rodeando la breve cintura de Lisa con su brazo – "Quédate conmigo."

"¡No puedo!"

"Cálmate. Hablé con Claudia y le dije que no ibas a reportarte hoy" – dijo con una sonrisa picara.

"¿Ah si?" – preguntó Lisa mirándolo con una ceja levantada – "¿Tan seguro estabas que nos reconciliaríamos?"

"Sí."

"Presumido" – dijo intentando no reírse antes su descaro.

"Y eso es justamente lo que te encanta de mi" – dijo abrazándole.

"Rick…no puedo quedarme en casa" – protestó mientras él la besaba en el cuello.

"Claro que puedes."

"Pero yo nunca falto al trabajo."

"Siempre hay una primera vez…y ¿qué mejor motivo que pasarla en la cama conmigo?"

Lisa iba a protestar pero Rick tuvo una manera muy eficaz de callarla.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
